Utilisateur:Hypsoline/CommunityConnect
Community Connect: Notre premier rassemblement d'administrateurs à San Francisco du 9 au 11 septembre Hey, everyone! Michael here, from Wikia’s Community Development team, checking in with some fabulous news: In September, we will be kicking off Wikia’s first-ever Community Connect event here in our San Francisco offices! Bonjour à tous ! Je m'appelle Elsa et je fais partie de l'Équipe de Développement de la Communauté, et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer : en septembre, nous allons organiser la toute première édition de Community Connect dans nos bureaux de San Francisco ! What is Community Connect? De quoi s'agit-il ? Community Connect is an invite-only gathering for admins of both new and established wikias to meet and connect with one another, as well as Wikia staff from our Community, Product and Marketing teams. The goal of the event is to facilitate a direct, in-person dialogue with a mix of contributors to get a better understanding of what is important to them, and to share insights to our product roadmap for the development of the Wikia platform. Community Connect est un rassemblement accessible uniquement sur invitation où les administrateurs de nouveaux et anciens wikias et les équipes Communauté, Produit et Marketing de Wikia se rencontreront pour discuter. Le but de cet événement est de faciliter le dialogue en mélangeant les contributeurs pour mieux comprendre ce qui est important pour eux, et de partager les plans concernant le produit pour le développement de la plate-forme Wikia. During the 3 day event, admins will have the opportunity to participate in work sessions centered around Wikia’s plans for the coming year, including product vision, changes and improvements to the site, mobile productivity, community best practices, and more. Pendant cet événement de 3 jours, les administrateurs auront l'opportunité de participer à des sessions de travail centrées sur les plans de Wikia concernant l'année à venir, notamment sur la vision du produit, les changements et les améliorations du site, la productivité mobile, les meilleures pratiques communautaires, et plus encore. Which admins will be attending? Quels administrateurs seront présents Let me just say right now that we’d love to be able to invite each and every one of you :-) However, our office can only hold so many people at one time. We’ve done our best to invite a small cross-section of admins representing a wide variety of communities, including many admins from non-English communities. All of Wikia’s verticals will be represented, and we plan on having a good mix of approximately 30 admins in attendance for the event. Laissez-moi vous dire que nous aurions aimé pouvoir inviter chacun d'entre vous :-) Cependant, nos bureaux ne peuvent accueillir qu'un nombre limité de personnes à la fois. Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour inviter des administrateurs représentant une large variété de communautés, dont de nombreux administrateurs de communautés non anglophones. Tous les thèmes de Wikia seront représentés, et nous prévoyons d'accueillir environ 30 administrateurs pour cet événement. How can I learn more about the event? Comment en savoir plus sur cet événement ? Our goal is for everyone in attendance to share what they’ve learned, and to that end, we’re keeping the plans for the event as open as we can. We plan on creating a wikia for the event that anyone can access (even if you did not attend). Information from work sessions will be made available as well, so if you didn’t get to come this time, don’t worry! You will have access to all of the information presented at the event, so that you can also keep up with the latest info. We’ll also be sharing news, highlights, and photos live during the event. Notre objectif est que tous ceux qui assistent à cet événement partagent ce qu'ils ont appris, et pour cela, nous tentons de. Nous prévoyons de créer un wikia accessible à tous (même si vous n'y assistez pas) spécialement pour cet événement. Les informations des sessions de travail seront également accessibles, et si vous n'avez pas pu venir cette fois-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous aurez accès à toutes les informations livrées à l'événement, afin que vous puissiez être au courant des dernières nouvelles. Nous partagerons également l'actualité, les temps forts et les photos en direct de l'événement. How can I get involved next year? Comment puis-je y participer l'année porchaine ? While we hope to make this an annual thing, we first plan on gathering feedback on the event from the admins in attendance this year. We want to know what they liked, what they didn’t like, and what they’d like to see included in possible future events. We will shape our plans for next year based on the feedback from this year’s attendees, including the recruitment process. If you feel strongly that this is an event you or your community would like to be a part of next year, should it happen, then drop me a note on my message wall, and we can chat more. Si nous espérons que cet événement devienne actuel, nous attendons d'abord les retours des administrateurs qui participeront à l'événement cette année. Nous voulons savoir ce qu'ils ont apprécié ou pas, et ce qu'ils souhaiteraient pour les éventuels événements futurs. Nous élaborerons notre plan pour l'année prochaine, notamment en ce qui concerne le processus de recrutement, en fonction de ces retours. Si vous pensez que vous ou votre communauté aimeriez participer à cet événement l'année prochaine, s'il a lieu, laissez-moi un message sur mon mur, et nous pourrons en discuter. We’re working hard to make sure that Community Connect goes off without a hitch, and we will check back in soon again with more details about the event. If you have any questions or suggestions about the event, let me know in the comments of this blog, and of course, feel free to share this blog with others to spread the news about our event. Nous travaillons dur pour que Community Connect se déroule sans problème, et nous reviendrons bientôt vers vous pour vous donner plus de détails sur l'événement. SI vous avez des questions ou des suggestions à propos de cet événement, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce billet, et n'hésitez pas à partager ce billet pour répandre la nouvelle à propos de cet événement. Et pour ceux qui seront présents, nous avons hâte de vous rencontrer bientôt à SF !